Series 11 (Germany)
It is eleventh season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Starting from season 9, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). On September 11 and 18, 2009 after WWM's jubilee ordinary contestants appeared. On September 25, 2009, the 10th anniversary episode aired. Celebrities were the contestants. Anke Engelke won €125,000, Hape Kerkeling won €125,000, Marcel Reif won €64,000 and Alice Schwarzer won €500,000. Lifelines In this season three (in classic) or four (in risk) lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask One of the Audience (or "Additional Joker"), but only one safe haven (€500). Episodes * Episode 1+2 (11th September 2009) - 10th Anniversary Special * Episode 3 (14th September 2009) * Episode 4+5 (18th September 2009) - 10th Anniversary Special * Episode 6 (21st September 2009) * Celebrity Special (25th September 2009) - 10th Anniversary Special Anke Engelke (€125,000) Hape Kerkelin (€125,000) Marcel Reif (€64,000) Alice Schwarzer (€500,000) * Episode 7 (28th September 2009) * Episode 8 (5th October 2009) * Episode 9 (9th October 2009) * Episode 10 (12th October 2009) * Episode 11 (23rd October 2009) * Episode 12 (26th October 2009) * Episode 13 (30th October 2009) * Episode 14 (2nd November 2009) * Episode 15 (6th November 2009) * Episode 16 (9th November 2009) * Episode 17 (16th November 2009) * 19th Celebrity Special (19th November 2009) Andrea Kiewel (€500,000) Daniel Hartwich (€125,000) David Garrett (€64,000) Atze Schröder (€500,000) * Episode 18 (20th November 2009) * Episode 19 (23rd November 2009) * Episode 20 (27th November 2009) * Episode 21 (30th November 2009) * Episode 22 (7th December 2009) * Episode 23 (11th December 2009) * Episode 24 (14th December 2009) * Episode 25 (21st December 2009) * Episode 26+27 (4th January 2010) * Episode 28 (8th January 2010) * Episode 29 (11th January 2010) * Episode 30 (15th January 2010) * Episode 31 (18th January 2010) * Episode 32 (22nd January 2010) * Episode 33 (25th January 2010) * Episode 34 (29th January 2010) * Episode 35 (1st February 2010) * Episode 36 (8th February 2010) * Episode 37 (12th February 2010) * Episode 38 (15th February 2010) * Episode 39 (19th February 2010) * Episode 40 (22nd February 2010) * Episode 41 (26th February 2010) * Episode 42 (1st March 2010) * Episode 43 (5th March 2010) * Episode 44 (8th March 2010) * Episode 45 (15th March 2010) * Episode 46 (19th March 2010) * Episode 47 (22nd March 2010) * Episode 48 (26th March 2010) * Episode 49 (29th March 2010) * Episode 50 (9th April 2010) * Episode 51 (12th April 2010) * Episode 52 (16th April 2010) * Episode 53 (19th April 2010) * Episode 54 (23rd April 2010) * Episode 55 (26th April 2010) * Episode 56 (30th April 2010) * Episode 57 (3rd May 2010) * Episode 58 (7th May 2010) * Episode 59 (10th May 2010) * Episode 60 (14th May 2010) * Episode 61 (17th May 2010) * Episode 62 (21st May 2010) * Episode 63 (28th May 2010) * 20th Celebrity Special (31st May 2010) Fabian and Wolfgang Hambüchen (€125,000) Dieter Nuhr (€64,000) Jürgen Vogel (€125,000) Sarah Wiener (€125,000) Category:German series